jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Drunken Master
Drunken Master is a martial style activated by the support mode of Henpecked Hou. Use Drunken Master works only when you have Henpecked Hou as your companion. He will throw wine bottles to you that you have to pick up in order to use the style. The style does much more damage than the other martial styles, however it is limited like an improvised weapon. It also is non-trainable, so eventually the other styles will pass it in strength. In-Game Description Pick up Hou's wine jugs to activate the Drunken Master Style. This series of moves mimics inebriation but its strikes are actually extremely powerful and meant to distract foes. This style does much more damage than other Martial Styles, but it is available for only a short time once activated and is not upgradeable. Picking up more wine jugs extends the duration of Drunken Master Style. Notes *Requires that Henpecked Hou be your current follower, limited duration per wine jug. * Drunken Master is a bit different than the other martial arts styles, due to the fact that you must have Henpecked Hou as your current follower so that he can throw you jugs of wine during combat to "enable" the style. Although Drunken Master can inflict some serious damage to your foes, it cannot be upgraded via the styles menu, and each wine jug only allows you to maintain the style for a limited duration. Trivia *Due to the fact that it is untrainable many do not take along Hou for the duration of the game. *Some comment that Drunken Master was added in at the last momment due to the style being favored by the designers, yet not having a way to impart this teaching. *Drunken Master is named after The movie of the same name. *Some debate that the idea of Henpecked Hou throwing wine bottles at the player is based off of Beggar So throwing wine to Wong Fei-Hung (Jackie Chan) in a scene to use Drunken Immortal. *The area attack is based off of The God Lu, the cripple with a powerful right leg, style of drunken immortal. (Also performed in the movie Drunken Master). *Ironically, the player performing these moves while apparently intoxicated is improbable. This is due to the fact that real martial artists who use Drunken Fist require focus and agility to perform most of the moves this style uses. So commonly, people would only hurt themselves if they were to use this style while intoxicated in real life. *Amusingly, Hou tells the player to "ignore the chunky bits at the bottom" which implies that the ingrediants used (whether it be rice or grapes) were not used correctly. It is unknown if this is the reason this style wears out in such a short time. *It is also unknown what proof the wine thrown to player is. Some assume it is 100 proof due to it being a parody of the style used in the movie Drunken Master (Beggar So exclaims "100 proof, just the way I like it" in the movie.) This is potentially why the player gets drunk so fast when drinking it. Category:Martial styles